


Invisible Ink

by sinestrated



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jim and Spock came together, as told by the <i>Enterprise</i>'s computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This was just plain fun to write.
> 
> Please try to pay attention to Stardates and times that go with each file/record. It's really hard to document dramatic pauses and the like using this medium. Also, I am going with AOS's Stardate system, which lists the year followed by the number of the calendar day (1-365).
> 
> You may remember Fleet Admiral Alicia Wong from [A Monument to All Your Sins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/925999). I figured since Pike is dead (T_T) she could be a good substitute.

**Acting Captain’s log, Stardate 2260.79**

It has been three Standard days since we left orbit around Cadmus VII. During negotiations on the planet, Captain Kirk thwarted an assassination attempt on the Cadmi High Councilor by very illogically throwing himself into the path of the disruptor blast. The High Councilor was perfectly capable of ducking.

The parties responsible have been identified, apprehended, and detained. The High Councilor assured us security measures will be significantly increased for our next visit. I provided him with a detailed list of flaws in current security protocol, along with in-depth recommendations on possible improvements. I am certain he will find these suggestions helpful.

Captain Kirk remains on life support in sickbay. Doctor McCoy appeared quite concerned about his condition, especially given the severe internal bleeding. However, I have every confidence in the doctor’s ability to see the captain successfully and expediently recovered in a reasonable time period. In the meantime, I have taken on all Captain’s duties in accordance with standard Starfleet operating procedure, and will be providing updates in this log so that Kirk may be appraised when he resumes command.

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**Acting Captain’s log, Stardate 2260.81**

We continue our journey out of the Cadmus star system. All ship operations are functional.

The captain remains unconscious. Doctor McCoy has requested I cease asking for updates on his condition, although I cannot fathom why. The doctor seems…concerned. However, such a reaction is logical given how this incident marks Captain Kirk’s longest period of convalescence since…

…

Crewmembers appear to be growing increasingly worried about the captain’s health. Shifts on the bridge have been unusually quiet. Error rates have also increased. However, as I have found myself strangely restless of late, I have accordingly increased time spent reviewing and editing reports by two hundred and ten percent, which has resulted in a suitable balance. I believe the captain will be satisfied with everyone’s work when he wakes.

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**Acting Captain’s log, Stardate 2260.82**

All systems normal. Still…Still no change in Kirk’s condition.

…Perhaps a shipwide social event should be planned and implemented. Ji—the captain has used such tactics to distract crewmembers in the past.

I shall consult with Lieutenant Uhura on appropriate options and measures, as I lack experience with such matters.

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**Acting Captain’s log, Stardate 2260.83**

Entry 1 – 15:02

Jim has suddenly worsened. Doctor McCoy has taken him back into surgery and will not divulge any details. The crew is frantic. I have requested updates as frequently as possible.

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

Entry 2 – 18:43

Still no word. I must finish these departmental requisition requests, but I find myself unable to concentrate. Jim will no doubt complain about the backlog when he wakes.

When he wakes.

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

Entry 3 – 20:11

I do not understand sickbay staff’s lack of communication. Jim has been in surgery for over five hours and I do not know why they refuse to tell me _anything_ —he is our _captain_ —he is my—

…

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**Acting Captain’s log, Stardate 2260.84**

[NO VOICE INPUT DETECTED – TERMINATE RECORDING?]

 

[NO VOICE INPUT DETECTED – TERMINATE RECORDING?]

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**Stardate 2260.84**

**Starfleet Personnel Form 88.N – Notification of Death**

**Parties involved: Captain James Kirk**

**Circumstances: KIA**

**Notify next of kin (Y/N): Y**

**Additional comments:**

_Signed:_ [SIGNATURE NEEDED]

 _Cosigned:_ [SIGNATURE NEEDED]

 

**Acting Captain’s log, Stardate 2260.85**

I…

I cannot…

_Jim…_

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**Starfleet Administrative Form 229.C7 – Documentation of Regulation Violation**

**Parties involved: Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy**

In accordance with Starfleet Regulation 8008-55, this form officially documents the temporary removals of the above mentioned parties from their posts as Acting Captain and CMO, respectively, due to emotional compromise. Duration is unknown at this time. No crewmember privileges have been revoked.

 

 _Signed:_ Geoffrey M’Benga, Acting CMO

 _Cosigned:_ Montgomery Scott, Acting Captain

 

**USERID Spock_00: Personal log, Stardate 2260.87**

Entry 1 – 01:10

…My room is empty.

Logically, I know this has always been the case, but of late, I feel…

Jim’s…memorial…is scheduled for three days from now. I have already formulated thirteen separate excuses not to attend. What would he think, if he were here? He would probably laugh and inform me how very illogically I am behaving.

…But then again, if he were here, we would not be having a memorial in the first place. He would still be alive. He would be captain. He would be with me.

I should have told him. I should have…

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**NCC-1701_USS_Enterprise: Internal search record, Stardate 2260.87, 03:41**

user_id/>McCoy_LeonardH_

 

cmd/>federation database search_

 

query/>resurrection_

 

**Search term rejected**

**Authorization: MBenga_GeoffreyJ**

 

query/>revival_

 

**Processing…**

 

800,599 result(s) found

 

cmd/>secondary query_

 

snd_query/>revival from death_

 

**Search term rejected**

**Authorization: MBenga_GeoffreyJ**

 

[CONNECTION TERMINATED BY USER]

 

**USERID Spock_00: Personal log, Stardate 2260.87**

 

Entry 2 – 06:39

…I don’t know what to do.

Everything is so _empty_. I thought I knew what it was to grieve—I felt it a year ago, when he died in the radiation chamber, but this…this has _taken_ something from me, and I cannot get it back. I cannot get _Jim_ back.

Why did he save the High Councilor? A pompous fool of a man, and Jim is _dead_ because of him! I will destroy him. I will tear apart the entire Cadmus system, they will feel my pain, they will—

 

[NEW MESSAGE NOTIFICATION – VIEW?]

 

… _Jim…_

 

[NEW MESSAGE NOTIFICATION – VIEW?] Y

 

**Stardate 2260.87, 06:39**

**FROM: McCoy_LeonardH**

**TO: Spock_00**

my quarters, right now

 

**Stardate 2260.87, 06:40**

**FROM: Spock_00**

**TO: McCoy_LeonardH**

I have no desire to converse at this time.

 

**Stardate 2260.87, 06:40**

**FROM: McCoy_LeonardH**

**TO: Spock_00**

dammit im trying to save jim

 

[MESSAGE WINDOW CLOSED]

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**NCC-1701_USS_Enterprise: Internal search record, Stardate 2260.87, 11:59**

user_id/>Spock_00_

 

cmd/>federation database search_

 

query/>resurrection_

 

**Search term rejecte99342;;fwpfmp;;bbb

 

;;

 

**System error**

**WARNING: Unidentified subroutine detec003rmm266;;///

 

**Query restrictions reset to default(s)**

 

user_id/>Spock_00_

 

cmd/>federation database search_

 

query/>resurrection_

 

**Processing…**

 

16,552 result(s) found

 

cmd/>cross reference_

 

query/>enterprise mission logs_

 

**Processing…**

 

22 result(s) found

 

cmd/>cross reference_

 

query/>Kirk_JamesT on away team_

 

**Processing…**

 

4 result(s) found

 

cmd/>secondary query_

 

snd_query/>debt_

 

**Processing…**

 

1 result(s) found

 

cmd/>initiate download_

 

**Download initiated: Mission File 833-09**

 

**Acting Captain’s log, Stardate 2260.87**

Mr. Spock asked me to divert the _Enterprise_ to the Lindgi system. I know we went there sometime last year, but damned if I can remember what happened.

He says the folks on Lindgi Delta can anchor his mind, though, help him get over Jim’s…death.

I’m pretty sure he’s lying. Probably something to do with bringing Jim back to life.

…Y’know, I should probably go tinker down in Engineering for a spell. Surely this cannae be the fastest we can go.

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**USERID Spock_00: Personal log, Stardate 2260.88**

Jim. _T’hy’la._ I am coming for you.

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**Starfleet Administrative Form 964.T86 – Miscellaneous**

**Parties involved: Captain James Kirk, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy**

**Comments:**

In accordance with Starfleet Regulation 331-4, this form officially documents errors in the filings of Administrative Form 229.C7 and Personnel Form 88.N with regard to the above mentioned parties. Data were inaccurate and all information provided in these forms is to be disregarded.

_Signed:_ Geoffrey M’Benga, Medical Officer

 _Cosigned:_ Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer

 

**NCC-1701_USS_Enterprise: Internal search record, Stardate 2260.94, 20:44**

user_id/>Kirk_JamesT_

 

cmd/>enterprise log search_

 

user_query/>Spock_00_

 

time_query/>2260.82-2260.88_

 

**Processing…**

 

0 result(s) found

File(s) have been deleted by author

 

**Captain’s log, Stardate 2260.95**

Finally out of sickbay, Christ. I swear, if Bones sticks me with another hypo I’m gonna dump his entire whiskey stash down the sink right in front of him, and _laugh_ while I do it.

Things on the ship seem to have gone back to normal, which is good. I hear it was a total mess while I was…uh. Down for the count. On life support. Not dead, though, or anything.

Looking forward to returning to active duty tomorrow. Maybe I’ll actually see Spock for once. He seems to have gotten awfully busy lately. Must be all the paperwork that piled up while I was dea—unconscious.

…Maybe he knows. Maybe he…fuck.

 

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

 

**Stardate 2260.96, 07:13**

**FROM: Kirk_JamesT**

**TO: Spock_00**

Everything okay? You’re not at your station.

 

**Stardate 2260.96, 07:13**

**FROM: Spock_00**

**TO: Kirk_JamesT**

Apologies, Captain. Something urgent requires my attention in the science labs. I have sent Lieutenant Vin as my relief and will report for beta shift.

 

**Stardate 2260.96, 07:14**

**FROM: Kirk_JamesT**

**TO: Spock_00**

Okay. Just haven’t seen you for a while. Chess tonight?

 

**Stardate 2260.96, 07:14**

**FROM: Spock_00**

**TO: Kirk_JamesT**

Apologies, Captain. I have already made plans.

 

**Stardate 2260.96, 07:19**

**FROM: Kirk_JamesT**

**TO: Spock_00**

Commander, report to my quarters at 1600 tonight. We need to talk.

 

**Stardate 2260.97**

**Starfleet Personnel Form 14.A – Notification of Commencement of Personal Relationship**

**Parties involved: Captain James Kirk, Commander Spock**

**Additional comments:**

In accordance with Starfleet Regulation 119-55, this form provides certification that the above mentioned parties do not differ in rank by more than one level. Furthermore, both individuals have been evaluated and it has been determined that the commencement of a personal relationship will not adversely affect their command decisions or performance as Starfleet officers. Approval of the relationship is recommended.

_Signed:_ Leonard McCoy, CMO

 _Cosigned:_ Alicia Wong, Fleet Admiral [NOTE APPENDED: _About damned time._ ]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why the Enterprise's user interface has not advanced beyond MS-DOS. I just like to write it. Don't judge me.
> 
>  **Regarding translations:** All my works, including this one, can be translated without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything other than translations, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
